All stars episode guide
Episode One: It Takes Twoedit Airdate: October 22, 2012 The twelve returning queens are surprised to learn they will be competing in teams of two and that both team members will be eliminated together. The first challenge is for the teammates to make each other up for a high fashion photo shoot. In the first picture, "Half-baked", the queens are to show themselves in the process of getting made up, with no wigs. For "Opposites Attract" the queens have to portray a concept that conveys opposites. Team Latrila wins the challenge, and Team Rujubee was announced as the second best. These two teams are dismissed from the stage while the remaining teams are critiqued. Team Yarlexis' Opposites Attract photo was criticized for lack of creativity, and their runway presenation was deemed "just cute". Team Mandora was criticized for lack of cooperation, as well as their runway looks. Team Brown Flowers received few critiques, with Santino noting Nina wasn't displaying the same type of power he saw she had back in season one, and Tammie Brown is once again praised for her campy performance in the photo shoot. Team Shad received very negative feedback on all parts of their performance, which Ru believes was caused by the fact they had worked together and known each other for so long. After deliberation, Team Shad and Team Mandora find themselves the bottom two teams. Mimi and Chad lip synch to Paula Abdul's "Opposites Attract". Chad wins and Shannel stays. Pandora and Mimi are eliminated and must "sashay away". :* Guest Judges: Rachel Hunter & Ross Matthews :* Main Challenge: Create an "Opposites Attract" photoshoot and a "half-baked" photo :* Runway Theme: Outfits showing off Team Unity. :* Challenge Winner: Team Latrila (Latrice Royale & Manila Luzon) :* Bottom Two Teams: Team Shad (Shannel and Chad Michaels) & Team Mandora (Mimi Imfurst and Pandora Boxx) :* Lip Sync Song: "Opposites Attract" by Paula Abdul :* Lip Sync Contestants: Chad Michaels and Mimi Imfurst :* Eliminated: Team Mandora §Episode Two: RuPaul's Gaff-Inedit Airdate: October 29, 2012 The mini-challenge, "In Da Butt Ru", tests how well the teams know each other by asking them questions in the style of The Newlywed Game. The winning team received cream pies to the face as its "prize". For the main challenge, teams had to write original comedy material for a Laugh-In style sketch show. For the show the queens delivered celebrity impersonations. Each team had to perform three segments, a cocktail party, a joke exchange with Ru and a joke wall. For the runway teams displayed their best 1960s fashions. Following the presentations, the teams received their critiques, most notably with one well-performing member, and one poor-performing member. Yara Sofia was strongly praised for her impersonation of Charo, which the judges believe was enough to hold the team up, as Alexis' Shakira impersonation fell flat. Latrice Royale is criticized for not delivering Oprah, while Manila Luzon is praised on her impersonation of Madonna, even though Michelle does give her some critiques regarding her makeup for the evening. Jujubee is praised for her impersonation of Fran Drescher, although Santino did not believe she looked like her, and Raven is critiqued on her poor impersonation of Bea Arthur. Shannel is told her Lucille Ball was not spot-on, but Chad's Bette Davis is highly liked, and therefore praised. Nina Flowers is critiqued for not giving La Lupe enough of a personality, although Busy Phillips does compliment her on her look for the evening, and Tammie Brown is criticized on letting her own personality take over Tammie Faye Messner. Team Brown Flowers received very few positive notes, with Santino saying their jokes were poor and the performance was even uncomfortable to watch. Team Yarlexis won the challenge, while Team Latrilla and Team Brown Flowers fell into the bottom two. Latrice and Tammie lip synced to "There's No Business Like Show Business" from Annie Get Your Gun; Latrice prevailed and Team Latrila stayed while Team Brown Flowers sashayed away. In the companion series Untucked, Chad Michaels received a supportive video message from his father, from whom he had been estranged for 25 years. :* Guest Judges: Busy Phillips & Vicki Lawrence :* Mini Challenge: In Da Butt Ru (Knowing each their own partners) :* Mini Challenge Winner: Team Rujubee (Raven & Jujubee) :* Main Challenge: RuPaul Gaff-In Variety Show Doing Celebrity Impersonations :* Runway Theme: 60's Glam :* Main Challenge Winner: Team Yarlexis (Yara Sofia & Alexis Mateo) :* Bottom Two Teams: Team Latrila (Latrice Royale & Manila Luzon) & Team Brown Flowers (Tammie Brown & Nina Flowers) :* Lip Sync Song: "There's No Business Like Show Business" by Ethel Merman :* Lip Sync Contestants: Latrice Royale & Tammie Brown :* Eliminated: Team Brown Flowers §Episode Three: Queens Behaving Badlyedit Airdate: November 5, 2012 In the mini-challenge, the queens had to take a photographic self-portrait posed as a sexy macho male. Team Yarlexis won. For the main challenge each queen, under the direction of their partner via earpiece, had to go to Hollywood Boulevard and convince passers-by to participate in pranks, for example slapping the queen with a novelty foam hand or allowing the queen to spray whipped cream down the pedestrian's pants. Each prank was assigned a point value. On the runway the queens were to wear "girl gone bad" outfits. Team Shad was the only team who performed well, thus making them the winners of the challenge. Team Rujubee was critiqued for not being "in sync" with each other, as well as their runway performances not giving enough. Team Yarlexis is called out by their other competitors as the weakest team, and the ones that should go next. Manila Luzon once again receives praise for her performance in the challenge, as well as her runway look, but Latrice is criticized on all accounts of her look as well as her performance. Team Latrila and Team Rujubee are declared the bottom two, and Manila and Jujubee perform the lip-sync. Jujubee won the lip sync and Latrice and Manila had to sashay away. In the companion series Untucked, former contestant Tatianna served "Tea with Tati", in which she "read" (insulted) several of the remaining contestants. :* Guest Judges: Rachel Dratch & Janice Dickinson :* Mini Challenge: Queens With Guy Phones :* Mini Challenge Winner: Team Yarlexis (Alexis Mateo & Yara Sofia) :* Main Challenge: The Queens had to act "naughty" on the streets of Hollywood and do pranks. :* Runway Theme: Bad Girls Chic :* Main Challenge Winner: Team Shad (Shannel and Chad Michaels) :* Bottom Two Teams: Team Latrila (Latrice Royale & Manila Luzon) & Team Rujubee (Jujubee & Raven) :* Lip Sync Song: "Nasty" by Janet Jackson :* Lip Sync Contestants: Jujubee & Manila Luzon :* Eliminated: Team Latrila §Episode Four: All Star Girl Groupsedit Airdate: November 12, 2012 In the mini challenge the girls had to dress up in cheer-leading costumes and "read" the other contestants in a cheer format. Team Yarlexis were the winners of this mini challenge. The main challenge was to form a girl group with celebrity women and drag them up into a Drag Girl Group. Team Yarlexis selected Kelly Osbourne (daughter of Ozzy Osbourne and Sharon Osbourne), Team Shad chose Jillian Hervey (Vanessa L. Williams's daughter) while Team Rujubee opted for Katy Z (Pia Zadora's daughter). Team Yarlexis' song to perform is "Cover Girl", Team Shad's song to perform is "Glamazon", and Team Rujubee's song to perform is "Jealous of My Boogie". After their group performances in front of a live audience, the groups received their critiques. Team Shad's look is praised, but they are criticized for making Jillian the center of attention during the performance. Team Yarlexis' look is praised for being a coordinating look, but they are criticized for being out of sync with the song. Team Rujubee receives the harsher of the critiques, with the critiques mainly focusing on the lack of "dragging up" on Katy, as well as performing moves Raven and Jujubee learned in the video shoot for "Jealous of My Boogie" at the end of season 2. Once again, Team Shad wins the challenge, while Team Rujubee lands in the bottom two, this time alongside Team Yarlexis. Raven and Alexis are the original performers of the lip-sync, but within a minute after the start of the performance, Yara hits the she-mergency button and tags Alexis to finish the lip-sync. Raven wins the lip-sync for Team Rujubee, and Team Yarlexis sashays away. :* Guest Judges: Mary Wilson & Rosie Perez :* Mini Challenge: Cheer-reading routine :* Mini Challenge Winner: Team Yarlexis (Alexis Mateo and Yara Sofia) :* Main Challenge: Form girl groups with a celebrity, and perform a RuPaul song in front of a live audience :* Main Challenge Winner: Team Shad (Shannel and Chad Michaels) :* Bottom Two Teams: Team Yarlexis (Alexis Mateo and Yara Sofia) and Team Rujubee (Raven and Jujubee) :* Lip Sync Song: "Don't Cha" by The Pussycat Dolls :* Lip Sync Contestants: Raven & Alexis Mateo / Yara Sofia ::* Eliminated: Team Yarlexis §Episode Five: Dynamic Drag Duosedit Airdate: November 19, 2012 In the mini challenge, the remaining pairs played a basketball mini-challenge: Fish instead of Horse. Team Rujubee won and got a chance to talk to their love ones. For the main challenge, the teams created a story about a Super Hero and a Super Villain. Chad and Jujubee play their teams' superheroes, while Raven and Shannel play the villains. Shannel's look is critiqed as being a little too reminding of an S&M store, while Chad's look as Fire Crotch is praised. The team's backstory, however, is told to be a little misleading. Raven's look is highly praised, but Jujubee's look is deemed flat, as well as their hero/villain backstory. The judges were torn between the remaining pairs, but Team Shad ultimately won for a third straight week in a row, and Team Rujubee lip synced for their lives for the third straight week as well. This time Raven and Jujubee must lip-sync against each other. After an emotional lip-sync, RuPaul elected to save both of the queens and advance them to the finale, the first time in Drag Race history to have a "final four" instead of a final three. :* Guest Judges: Wendi McClendon-Lovey & Elvira :* Mini Challenge: Basketball game of "FISH" :* Mini Challenge Winner: Team Rujubee (Raven and Jujubee) :* Main Challenge: Super Heroes vs Super Villains :* Main Challenge Winner: Team Shad (Shannel & Chad Michaels) :* Lip Sync Song: "Dancing On My Own" by Robyn :* Lip Sync Contestants: Team Rujubee (Raven and Jujubee) :* Eliminated: No Elimination §Episode Six: The Grand Finaleedit Airdate: November 26, 2012 For their final challenge, the final queens have to go to different locations within minutes of each other and perform different shows, consisting of a group interview, followed by an appearance at Hamburger Mary's to accept an award in their honor, and finish up with a comedy routine in front of a live audience. The queens were taught by Cheri Oteri on their comedic side. The queens (now competing as individuals), were then divided into pairs to attend the events. Chad and Raven were teamed to leave with season one's Ongina in her car, while Jujubee and Shannel were teamed to leave with season three's Delta Work in her car. On the interview, Jujubee did not interact as much, while Shannel overshadowed all the girls by talking too much. The final four also handled well at their Hamburger Mary's appearances. Raven, Chad, and Jujubee's comedy performances are highly liked by the crowd, while Shannel's performance fell flat. On the main stage, the queens receive their final critiques. Raven is praised for her look, as well as her performance in the comedy routine. Santino critiqued her on her makeup at her Hamburger Mary's appearance, which looked a little shiny. She also received notes on her use of cursing at the interview. Jujubee's look was critiqued for not bringing enough to the finale. She is also critiqued on her interview, in which she let the other queens outshine her. Shannel's finale look is praised for reminding the judges she is a showgirl, but she is criticized on both her comedy performance which was found offensive, and over-talking during the interview. Chad's entire performance as well as her final runway look are praised. During the deliberations, the judges agree Jujubee is holding back, which could show she is not ready to take on the large title. Michelle talks highly about her like of Shannel due to the fact she is a showgirl. Raven is spoken highly of due to her star potential, which was a reminder of why she was the runner-up of season 2. The judges agree Chad came to All-Stars with a new energy since season 4, and it showed in all of the challenges, as well as her background history with drag. After deliberating for the last time this season, Ru eliminates Jujubee and Shannel, leaving Chad and Raven to lip-sync for the final time. Both did well, but it was Chad Michaels who was crowned as the winner of RuPaul's All-Star Drag Race and the first inductee into Drag Race Hall of Fame. Chad Michaels also became the only of the twelve contestants to place higher in All-Stars than in her season (assuming Shannel finished in 4th rather than 3rd based on the final critiques). :* Guest Judges: Beth Ditto & Cheri Oteri :* Main Challenge: Drag on a Time (group interview session, public appearances at Hamburger Mary's, and a stand-up comedy routine) :* Eliminated: Jujubee & Shannel :* Final Two: Chad Michaels & Raven :* Lip Sync Song: "Responsitrannity (Matt's Pop Edit)" by RuPaul :* Lip Sync Contestants: Chad Michaels & Raven :* Runner-Up: Raven :* Winner of RuPaul's All-Stars Drag Race: Chad Michaels